Slytherin Royalty and Friendship Loyalty
by Eli Black395
Summary: Cacina Callaway grew up with Draco Malfoy and always knew she was meant to be a Slytherin at Hogwarts, but she never thought she'd fall in love or have to hide so many secrets.


**Diagon Alley and Running Into the Malfoy's **

I woke in my bed and stretched. I looked around my green and silver room as I yawned. I heard a knocking sound on my window and looked to see a brown owl at my window. I climbed out of bed and opened the window. I took the letter clamped in its beak and gave it a treat before shutting the window. As I got dressed I stared at the envelope. It was just as I was brushing my long blonde hair that I noticed the stamp. I snatched letter off my bed and rushed out my door. I nearly fell as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
>"Mom, I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed bursting into the kitchen. My mother, Sara Callaway, was a tall slim built woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. My mother turned around and smiled at me as I passed her the letter.<br>"Well it seems we've got some shopping to do." She said looking over my school supplies.  
>"Get the floo powder Cacina, we're going to Diagon Alley." She ordered.<br>I rushed to the living room and grabbed the bag of floo powder off the mantel. My mom came into the living room now wearing a light cloak. I wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top and my black flats.  
>"You ready to go?" Mom asked. I nodded, grabbed a handful of the green powder and stepped into the fire place.<br>Before I threw the powder at my feet I said as clearly as I could, "Diagon Alley." As soon as the powder hit my feet I was engulfed in green flames. I felt myself spin as I came to my destination. I landed in the fire place in the cauldron shop in Diagon Alley. I quickly stepped out and dusted myself off as my mom appeared in the fireplace a few seconds later.

As soon as mom was dusted off she took me to get my cloaks. Once my cloaks were fitted for me we left the shop and were met by a young boy with pale blonde hair and a scrawny woman that was probably the boy's mother.  
>"Oh, Narcissa it's a surprise running into you and Draco here." Sara said. The woman was none other than Narcissa Malfoy.<br>"Hello, Sara. Draco here was accepted to Hogwarts so we're here for his school supplies." Narcissa replied.  
>The boy, Draco, was eleven years old like me with pale blonde hair and green eyes. He was handsome in a way not many could see. I'd grown up with Draco. He was my best friend.<br>"Hey, Draco." I said smiling.  
>"Hey, Cacina. Did you get accepted to Hogwarts too?" Draco asked. I nodded.<br>"How about we meet up at the Eyelops Owl Emporium?" Narcissa asked suddenly.  
>"Alright. Cacina come along we still need to get your books." Sara said. I followed my mom as Draco and his mom went into the cloak shop. While my mom and I headed to the book shop.<p>

"Alright so now we need to go to Ollivander's and get your wand." Mom said as we headed for the Owl Emporium. As the shop came into view I saw Draco and his mother waiting for us. I ran over to Draco and wrapped him in a hug.  
>"Cacina!" He said annoyed. I let go of him as Narcissa stared at me.<br>"How about you two go to Ollivander's and get your wands while Sara and I go get the rest of your supplies." Narcissa said.  
>Draco didn't reply as he gestured for me to follow him. I trailed behind him as we headed to Ollivander's.<br>"Ugh. This stop is the best we have? I don't believe that." Draco said as we walked into the shop. He looked around the shop in disgust while I stood beside him.  
>"Oh come on Draco at least we're getting our wands so don't complain." I said walking up to the front desk.<br>"Hello, Mr. Ollivander!" I called out. Suddenly an elderly looking man came sliding to the front of the store on a ladder that was attached to the shelves full of boxed wands.  
>"Hello, Ms. Callaway and… Mr. Malfoy." The elderly man said stepping down from the ladder and towards the desk.<br>"We're here for our wands Mr. Ollivander." I said politely as Draco came to stand in front of the desk.  
>"Ah very well let me see…" Mr. Ollivander said walking down one of the isles. He came back with two long rectangular boxes and hand one to me and the other to Draco. We took the wands out of the boxes and simultaneously gave them a wave. The wand I held caused Mr. Ollivander's hair to smoke and Draco's broke a window in the back.<br>"Nope." Mr. Ollivander said turning back to the shelves.

Draco and I went through several wands and we still hadn't found our perfect wands yet. When Ollivander came back with what seemed like the millionth wand.  
>"Try this Ms. Callaway, it's nine inch ash wood with Dragon Heartstring and for you Mr. Malfoy, ten inch hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair." Ollivander said. We took our wands and a strong wind seemed to sweep through the shop and the lights seemed to grow brighter.<br>"Finally." Draco groaned angrily. I elbowed him in the ribs and we quickly paid for the wands. As we left the wand shop we were met by our mothers who were each holding an animal. Narcissa held a cage with a male barn owl while Sara held a fluffy pitch black kitten.  
>"Oh it's so cute!" I exclaimed running over and taking the kitten from my mom. The kitten meowed loudly and purred. Draco came and stood right beside me to look at the cat.<br>"It's not that cute." Draco said. The cat stood up against my arm and rub its cheek against his face. Draco pulled back in surprise and glared at the cat.  
>"She is all yours and Narcissa said she's sure Draco would be willing to share his owl with you so you can write home." Mom said. Draco shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. I scratched the kittens head gently making her purr louder.<br>"Well it's time to head home Cacina." Sara said.  
>"Us too Draco." Narcissa said waving for Draco to stand beside her.<br>"See you at school Draco." I said as I grabbed onto my mom's arm. We apparated home and packed all my supplies into my trunk. I went to bed that night with my new cat, Scarlet, curled up beside me.


End file.
